Wario vs Rufus
Wario_vs_the_rufus.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Rufus_vs_Wario_(Street_Fighter_vs_Super_Mario_Bros).jpg|DoomFest 4yANyeB.jpg|DeviantArt Wario vs Rufus.PNG|ZDogg S (V1) Wario vs Rufus 2.PNG|ZDogg S (V2) Wario vs Rufus is a What If? Death Battle. Description Mario Bros vs Street Fighter, which overweight yellow rival to a red wearing protagonist will win? Intro Wiz: When you think of fat guys, you usually think they're just lazy people who couldn't possibly be powerful, but that's where you're wrong with today's combatants. Boomstick: Yeah, screw being healthy, it's all about the pounds! Wiz: Wario, for like the 6th time. Boomstick: And Rufus, the self proclaimed rival of Ken Masters. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Wario Wiz: There are many weird characters in Mario, and one of these characters is Wario. Boomstick: They really broke the think tank with that one. Wiz: Wario originally came around when Mario left to save Daisy. However, in the comics, it says that Wario and Mario were once good friends until Mario kept making him play the rustler and getting him hit by traps everywhere. There really is no confirmed origin to this guy, other than that he hates Mario. Boomstick: Well, at least he had a reason for existing, unlike cough cough Waluigi. Weapons and Abilities: *Shoulder Bash *Ground Pound *Wario Bike *Corkscrew *Chomp *Wario Waft (A fart that gets stronger the longer he holds it in) *Power-up Pots: Dragon Pot, Viking Pot and Jet Pot. *Metal Cap *Can shake his enemies *Piledriver *Earthshake Punch *Wild Swing Ding *Power Throw *Wario Man transformation Boomstick: Finally, we've got a big bulky list! Wiz: Well, what'd you expect, he's a Mario character, of course he'd have a lot of abilities. Anyway, Wario has traded blows with Mario before, and has also outran a boulder and defeated powerful enemies like Rudy the Clown, the Black Jewel and the Shake King. Boomstick: Shake King. Shaking. Oh, I get it! Wiz: He also has defeated a planet creating genie. Wario also was able to lift a giant weight with one arm while calling his mom, and can lift and throw Bowser around, and has survived every Mario Party game. He even created a dimensional teleporter in 5 seconds. Boomstick: However, Wario is lazy, is slow as hell, and is arrogant. He also can be an idiot at times, but he's easily one of the strongest Mario characters and possibly one of Nintendo's strongest. Wario: So these are my basic controls! You got a problem with that? Pretty easy, huh? What?! You say it's hard? Stop complaining and just learn it! If you can't hold it in your brain, write it down on your hand! Rufus Wiz: Weighing an outstanding 408 lbs., Rufus is a tall, fat man who is loudmouthed, vulgar and talkative. He doesn't really have an origin, other than that he got his girlfriend by beating up a waiter who was chasing her. Boomstick: He also is famous for his insane hatred of Ken. He hates him so much that he literally stalks him. Wiz: Well, I wouldn't say stalking....yeah, OK, you're right. Weapons and Abilities: *Messiah Kick (Rufus does a flying kick which can be followed up with a backflip kick) *Galactic Tornado (Rufus spins like a top and rapidly hits the opponents before striking them backwards) *Snake Strike (Rufus jumps into the air and releases a flurry of quick punches) *Spectacle Romance (Rufus throws a punch, then another punch which stuns the enemy, then jumps behind them and launches them forward with a striking attack) *Space Opera Symphony (Rufus rapidly punches and kicks his enemy. He then kicks them into the air, and performs a palm strike which sends him flying) *Big Bang Typhoon (Rufus spins in a circle and rapidly punches them while spinning, before knocking them away with a kick) Boomstick: Holy moly, how is a guy this fat able to do ballerina crap like this? Wiz: Well, this is coming from the verse where giant Russian wrestlers kill bears and demons can destroy your soul, so this isn't much. Anyway, Rufus is able to push his motorcycle, which can weigh up to 800 lbs. He also is one of the most agile Street Fighters and his weight makes him hard to push around. Boomstick: That's it? Wiz: Yeah, basically. Anyway, as for weaknesses, Rufus is a complete idiot and thinks that anyone who challenges him is Ken Masters, even if they don't look like him. He also is arrogant, and his obesity makes him move slow on the ground. 'Boomstick: But hey, at least he got a hot girlfriend. Rufus: You've fought the rest. Now try the best! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Rufus was sitting in a Las Vegas parking lot eating fast food when he saw a man wearing yellow and purple walk by. Rufus thought he was Ken, so he quickly finished his food and ran right after him. Rufus: Hey you! Wario turns around and sees Rufus. Rufus: You're not escaping from me this time, Ken Masters! You're going down! Wario: What are you-a talking about? Rufus: Oh, don't try that on me, buddy. I'm gonna destroy you so hard! Wario decides to just roll with it and gets into a fighting pose. Rufus gets into one as well. Rufus charges at Wario and tries to kick him, but Wario moves out of the way and throws a punch at Rufus, which sends Rufus a few feet back. Rufus gets right back up and performs the Messiah Kick, which hits Wario. Rufus then follows up with a backflip, which knocks Wario backwards. Rufus: Hah! Your luck is running out, Ken Masters! Wario: I'm-a not this Ken Masters guy! I'm-a Wario! Spell it with me: W-A-R-I-O. Rufus: Nice try, but you aren't getting out of this one! Rufus then goes for a Galactic Tornado, but Wario dodges and performs a Shoulder Bash, slamming into Rufus. Wario then follows up with three more punches, before proceeding to grab Rufus and throw him into a car, which causes the car to dent. Wario then gets on the Wario Bike and drives towards Rufus. Rufus hops on top of the car and performs the Snake Strike, which destroys Wario's Bike and combos Wario in the air. Rufus then finishes the combo with a Galactic Tornado, which knocks Wario down. Rufus goes for another Messiah Kick, but Wario performs the Corkscrew and knocks Rufus down. Wario then goes for a Ground Pound, but Rufus flips out of the way and uses a sliding kick to stun Wario. Rufus then performs the Spectacle Romance, where he punches Wario twice, then jumps behind him and launches him forwards with a palm strike. Rufus: Give up, loser, you're no match for me! Wario: I ain't-a done yet. Wario gets back up and uses his Shoulder Bash to send cars flying at Rufus. Rufus uses his agility to hop over the cars and run towards Wario. Wario quickly transforms into Dragon Wario and shoots a stream of fire at Rufus, which burns Rufus. Rufus ignores the pain and uses a powerful palm strike to send Wario backwards. Wario quickly gets up and unloads a fart, which causes green gas to fill up the area and blind Rufus. Rufus: PU! It smells like trash! Now where did he go? Before Rufus can do anything, Wario hits him with a Shoulder Bash, which knocks Rufus down. Rufus gets back up, only for Wario to hit him with another Shoulder Bash. Wario continues spamming his Shoulder Bash over and over until the gas cleared up, which allowed Rufus to dodge. Rufus then performs the Space Opera Symphony, where he rapidly punches and kicks Wario before kicking him into the air and hitting him with a palm strike. Wario is sent flying in the air and hits the ground hard. Wario gets back up and gets on his Wario Bike and drives towards Rufus again. Rufus doesn't see this coming and gets knocked backwards. Wario then jumps off the bike and shoves Rufus into his mouth, chewing on him before spitting him out. Rufus: Dude, what the fuck! Did you just chew on me! Wario ignores this and starts shaking Rufus before piledriving him into the ground. Rufus quickly gets back up and performs the Big Bang Typhoon, but Wario avoids this completely and uses an Earthshake Punch to stun Rufus. Wario then delivers a punch which sends Rufus flying into a car window, which causes the glass to impale his head and kill him. KO! Results Boomstick: Jeez, the Street Fighter characters just can't catch a break, can they? Wiz: At this point, they probably can't. Anyway, while Rufus was heavier, bigger and more agile, Wario stomped him in every other category. Boomstick: I mean, Wario has defeated a planet creating genie while Rufus can't even beat Ken Masters! Wario is also quicker since he can dodge Shake King's lightning while the fastest feat Rufus has is being able to keep up with Ken. Wiz: Wario had way more abilities and moves up his arsenal. And don't even get us started on Wario Man, because that's overkill. Boomstick: Looks like Rufus just Ken't win this fight. Wiz: The winner is Wario. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Hipper's new fights Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017